evefandomcom-20200223-history
Band of Brothers
About Band of Brothers Name: Band of Brothers Ticker: RKZ Nickname BoB Description: Founded by SirMolle in 2004. BoB was one of the largest alliances in the EVE universe, housing over 2000 pilots. They have also become recognized as one of the most powerful alliances, mainly to due their massive capital and super capital fleets. In the time since 2004 however, the corporation made many enemies and eventually provoked a series of long term, large scale wars, ultimately resulting in BoB's loss of ownership of any regions of 0.0 space to the hands of a coalition consisting of Razor Alliance, Goonswarm, Morhus Mihi, and others. SirMolle declared the retreat from 0.0 space on June 16th, 2009, citing a lack of support from allies at the time as a direct cause of BoB forces taking the brunt of losses from coalition attacks. Website: https://zkillboard.com/alliance/632866070/ Politics Traditional Regions Controlled: Delve Traditional Allies: FIRMUS IXION Traditional Enemies: '''Goonswarm, ASCN '''Piracy: Allowed in Aridia only. Corporations of Note: Finfleet, Evolution, Umbrage Inc., Black Nova Corp, Reikoku, Destructive Influence, Black Eclipse Corp, and TAOSP. Military Military: Housing large capital and super capital fleets, BoB was once a powerhouse in the EVE universe, rivaled only by a few. Over the last several years however, BoB was forced to expend a great majority of its assets on defensive actions and failed invasions, and as such is no longer capable of fielding the sorts of fleets it once did. In addition, beyond having spent much of its capital in these defensive actions, it has lost numerous pilots and sub-corporations who either defected or resigned from the corp. Mercenaries: Fearing the Northern Front during the 2006-2007 war's, BoB was left with no-choice but to contract out an alliance to stop or lessen the mini-skirmishes happening all over the northern front. Meanwhile the southern front was being threatened by the Red Swarm Federation as BoB had the only directive to handle one task at a time, while the Mercenary Coalition handled everything else. The MC was focused on dismantling the Northern Coalition's aggression against BoB as BoB was focused on the Eastern front-line. MC had other plans as well. The MC had footholds inside all plays of top coalitions and alliances and enemies and work alone. Not as spies, but per-person for individual gain and success to keep MC running smoothly and sufficiently.. The MC knew of the outcomes with F-TE1T which made RSF look a fool, while MC had forces not fight during the F-T battle because of known outcomes. MC had the knowledge of the wrong ship yard being attacked however choose not to do anything amoung it's loyal MC personal. This is the fate of all MC advantages that MC is the true and only base that was a splint in BoB's side for years. MAX Campaign In Mid July of 2008, Band of Brothers began a northern strike campaign recognized by the name of MAX. The objective of the campaign seems to be clearing out existing forces in the area to make room for the newly reformed TRI alliance. Relying heavily on capital fleets, the assault is mainly focused on the destruction of enemy POS's in the area. Securing Deklein proved tougher than expected for BoB due to numerous cynosural field system disrupters, which effectively neutralized the MAX capital fleet advantages. Using large conventional fleets, BoB was able to remove the disrupters and secure the majority of Deklein. With both sides fielding multiple Titan-class capital ships, this war has resulted in heavy casualties on both sides. IRON and MM appeared to sustain the most damage while trying their best to defend soveirgn space. In the end, the massive BoB fleets were too much for the northern alliances to handle. Regions Involved: Deklein, Fade, Pure Blind Allies Involved: Tri Enemies Involved: Imperial Republic of the North, Morsus Mihi The Fall of BoB In February 2009, BoB saw its last days in the Eve Universe. Goonswarm, one of BoB's largest and longest enemies gained a Director spy in its executor corp, Tin Foil, called Haargoth Agamar. The director kicked all of the members without roles from the corporation, and disbanded the umbrella corporation for the alliance. BoB lost all of its sovereignty in the Eve Universe overnight, a capital fleet, and a large sum of ISK. Goonswarm promptly put in an application for an alliance under the name of BoB and effectively prevented the alliance from ever getting to hold its namesake again. The Alliance of BoB attempted to reform as a new alliance called "Kenzoku", but the Redswarm Federation (A coalition between Goonswarm, Red Alliance and the Tau Ceti Federation) smashed them to pieces in a massive attack on Delve. As of December 2016, Goonswarm Federation rules Delve once more, after having been kicked out of the north by the Money Badger Coalition. Category:Alliances